


Ethanol

by Basileus_Monomakhos



Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [7]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Flashbacks, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Music, Musical References, Other, Puns & Word Play, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Singing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basileus_Monomakhos/pseuds/Basileus_Monomakhos
Summary: The Lydia Martin House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Ethanol

"Let's party!"

"Stiles? Are you alright?" Theo asked in a concerned voice.

"Sorry, I was just overwhelmed with jubilation." Stiles said as he sat down next to Theo, "Anyway I was going to ask, anyone want to come to a party with me?"

Jeff opened his mouth, but before any word could come out Josh banged The Gavel™ on his head.

"No _Dogfight_." Josh said, "May I repeat myself again, that musical is serious overrated."

"Actually I, for one, don't think it's overrated." Nolan chimed in, "Also, you can't deny the male cast members are hot."

"Guys!" Stiles snapped.

"Sorry." Several Warblers chorused.

"Okay, practical questions." Nick raised his hand, "Will it be fun, or will it be too boring to stay?"

"Of course it would be fun, it's Lydia the party princess we are talking about here."

"I would definitely go. Sign me up." Corey said excitedly.

"Well we have the first guest already."

"Do they provide liquor?" Sebastian asked eagerly.

"No, only punch and some sangria cocktail." Stiles replied, "We don't want the things to get out of hands, do we?"

"How is that a party without liquor?" Sebastian said in aghast, "I'd rather not wasting my time on this, when I could easily find a gay bar."

"Of course you have a fake ID." Stiles muttered, "Your loss, then."

"I think I will go." Nolan said, "I think it would be a good chance to loosen up a bit."

"Okay. Anyone else? Logan?"

"Do I look like someone who would drink in a party?" Logan said, seemingly slightly offended.

"Actually you do." Jeff said, earning him a glare.

"Not even half an hour ago you were talking about a brand of Scottish Whiskey you once had. Talisker, if I remembered the name correctly." Flint added.

"That's... There's a significant difference between a teenager party and an adult party, okay?"

"Chill out, captain blondie." Stiles said, "No one would force you to go if you don't want to."

"Then I won't go."

"It's up to you." Stiles shrugged.

"Stiles, may I remind you something?" Theo tapped his knee lightly.

"Sure."

"Since it's a party, it would definitely go past the curfew of Dalton, right?"

"With Lydia? Probably over midnight." Stiles winced.

"Then, if we don't want to break into the dorm drunk after curfew, we should spend the night in Lima. So my question is the maximum amount of people for a sleepover in your house."

"If you could share my bed and someone would be willing to sleep on the couch, then three, including you." Stiles replied, "Okay, I got your idea, plus you could only fit that much people into a car. I probably should do this in private."

"You probably should."

"It's okay, Stiles. It's just a party, not a big deal." Jeff said.

"Plus, the Warblers could host our own party, which would be, well, more Logan friendly." Said Jon.

"Stop it." Logan growled.

"Oh, come on, it's all fun and games, don't be mad." Sebastian patted him on the shoulder.

"So it's settled." Stiles took the gavel from Josh's hand and banged it on the table, "The Lydia Martin House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza is officially a go."

* * *

"Alright, three, two, one, cover your ears." Stiles announced and then knocked the door of Lydia Martin's house.

Lydia opened the door with a smile on her face, but then she saw the Warblers standing behind him...

"Spies!!"

"I knew it!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.

"Lydia, just so you know, I'm totally off the clock here. I'm not a Warbler, I'm just Theo, I'm not even wearing my uniform." Theo said as they stepped into the house, "The same goes for the others."

"If you say so, Theo Warbler." She smirked and strode away dramatically.

"Typical Lydia difficulty. She's just being a diva." Stiles concluded.

"She could be irritating, but, boy, can she sing." Jackson suddenly appeared besides them.

"Can she sing." Stiles repeated and rolled his eyes.

"Jackson, nice meeting you here." Theo greeted.

"Theo, Corey, Nolan, wasn't expecting you guys."

"I'm certainly expecting you, Jax." Stiles cut in, "Imagine my surprise when I saw my Navigator outside."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jackson countered, "I borrowed that car from your dad."

"You know damn well it's mine! Why would you drive my car here?"

"You really think our parents' car could fit my duty? With like ten people here would be too drunk to drive?" Jackson retorted.

"Alright, fair enough, you can use my car tonight." Stiles replied, "But I really need to have a good talk with my dad concerning privacy and personal property."

"Then you will." Jackson said with a wink towards the other Warblers, "But tonight is for fun and fun only."

"Stop flirting with them or it would not be fun." Stiles growled.

"Chill out, I'm taken as well." Jackson smirked.

"Alright, guys, say goodbye to Jax here, so that I can show you the famous Martins' in-house cocktail bar." Stiles dragged Theo around Jackson and motioned for the other Warblers to follow into the house, "Lydia definitely prepared numerous drinks there, so just grab one of you need."

"Is that a stage?" Nolan asked in surprise as they walked down the stairway.

"Yes it is. Lydia claimed that she used to give impromptu Broadway performances up there." Stiles explained, "And that the basement is designed with great acoustic properties."

"Wow, this is truly great." Theo said as he took a sip of punch.

"I was not lying when I told you so."

Suddenly music started to play in the basement, and then they heard Lydia's voice boosting from the speaker around the basement.

"Let's party!"

* * *

"What is Jackson drinking? It looks tasty." Theo asked curiously.

"Herbal tea. At least it is if Lydia is not trying to summon the Basilisk today." Stiles replied.

"He's not copying Batman...?"

"No of course not." Stiles laughed, "But I appreciate that you actually know some of those popular culture."

"Then why would he drink tea in a party?"

"It has something to do with his past. Long story short, his birth father was a alcoholic cheater, and needless to say an epic failure of a father." Stiles explained, "So he swore during his parents' divorce that he would never drink alcohol more than necessary, which basically means none. And subsequently he is the designated driver every time."

"I have to say that's a quite admirable lifestyle..."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my stepbrother, but he's definitely no saint, and dare I say, sometimes clueless." Stiles cut him off hastily.

"Who's clueless?" Jackson appeared next to them.

"No one, Jax." Stiles said lightly, "Just talking about some dumbass in Dalton."

"You! We are talking about you actually." Theo mouthed with a wicked grin.

"Oh really?" Jackson smirked, "Well, if you don't mind me joining your conversation, I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Sure, of course we don't mind." Theo stated.

"You are the worst boyfriend ever." Stiles complained.

"That's not what you said last night."

"That's just... TMI." Jackson frowned, "I really don't need to know what happened in that dorm room."

"Hey guys, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Allison walked towards them with Danny, cutting their conversation short.

"Allison! You look beautiful tonight. Where's Isaac by the way?" Stiles replied.

"He's mourning his favourite scarf." Danny explained, "That purple silk one, he accidentally spilled sangria on it."

"Oh dear." Stiles lamented.

"Hey Theo, where are the other Warblers? Lydia was talking as if you brought a dozen of them here." Allison asked.

"No, actually only two more came, and they are currently sitting over there." Theo laughed and pointed at a sofa in the corner.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Theo?"

"Yeah, this is basically the definition of a great party." Theo replied, "Lydia's really good at this."

"Well, anyone remember Lydia's first party?" Danny said with a wide grin on his face.

"I don't think I could ever forget that, through I really want to." Jackson winced.

"Are you two insane?" Stiles questioned in aghast, "Saying those in the Bansheepolis? Do you want to walk out of here alive?"

"Why?" Theo wondered, "Something bad happened back then?"

"Not exactly bad, but she provided us with throat protecting tea only and forced us to play Celebrity with her with _Defying Gravity_ playing in the background."

"When I asked for a wine cooler she stared at me as if I was crazy." Allison added.

"It was the worst party ever." Danny exclaimed loudly, to Stiles' complete surprise.

"Okay, that's too suicidal." Jackson commented, "When I told Ethan, Aiden and Stiles about that party, in private, she managed to know about that and I had to learn how to use concealer to hide scratches and bruises."

"Because Lydia knows everything." Ethan suddenly materialized next to Stiles, earning a squeak from the latter.

"Where's the other tweedle?" Stiles asked.

"Trying to stop Lydia, from storm over and massacre you all."

"Instead of plotting with her?"

"Hmm. Think I'll tell the truth if so?" Ethan replied.

"Typical you, of course." Allison said.

"Oh look, here she comes." Ethan smirked, "Good luck, everybody."

"Yeah, good luck, everybody." Allison repeated, "Come on, Danny boy, let's get more drinks from the mini-bar."

"Of course, I definitely want some more."

As the duo sneaked away and the Tweedles ran for safety, Lydia approached the remaining group.

"Hey, boys. Having fun?"

"Of course. Awesome party." Theo replied.

"Did I ever told you you're hot?" She suddenly took a step closer towards the Warbler.

"Come again, Lydia?" Theo asked in confusion.

"Your face smells awesome." She moved even closer.

"Umm, Lydia, I have a boyfriend, who's standing right here."

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." Lydia said with a smirk.

"Excuse you!" Stiles snapped.

"Lydia, may I remind you of Aiden, you know, your boyfriend?" Theo said cautiously.

"Oh my god, I just want to kiss you."

"Stop playing multilingual puns, Lydia." Stiles interrupted in annoyance, "It's not fun, _no me gusta_."

"Oh, someone's jealous." Ethan whistled from somewhere nearby.

"Don't worry, Stiles, I'm gay."

"But the chemistry between us is undeniable." Lydia countered. And Stiles was about to lose it.

"Okay, Lyds, why don't you go with me to get some more drinks?" Aiden finally stepped in and brought her away from Theo and the wrath of Stiles.

"Really, does she have to torture me to be happy?" Stiles huffed.

"She probably missed her only true competition." Ethan suggested, "Her words, not mine."

"Not exactly a good excuse." Stiles replied before turning to Theo, "Sorry, Theo. That's her being her irritating self."

"No, that's her being tipsy." Jackson said calmly. Almost too calm for that matter.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

"Scott McCall you're dead!"

"What? Stiles?" Said person had the audacity to have an innocent kicked puppy look on his face.

"Did you spike the punch?"

"No! Why would I do that?"

"Then would you explain this to me?" Stiles slammed an empty bottle on the table, "I may have accidentally found it in a washing machine."

"What is this?" Scott asked, but clearly he dare not look at Stiles directly.

"What is this?" Stiles echoed, "Well, let me tell you, this is an empty bottle of Courvoisier cognac."

"It looked quite familiar when I found it. Then it suddenly came across my mind that my dad used to have an identical bottle." He continued sarcastically, "Strangely, that bottle was stolen from our house..."

"Alright, I surrender!" Scott's defence cracked under pressure, "I just have to get rid of that bottle."

"Okay, so if anything bad happened today, you are the one who I would blame."

"I know, I'm really sorry... And I think Isaac is coming for you?" Scott diverted.

"This is not over, mister!" Stiles glared once more, then he turned around to face Isaac.

"Hey Stiles!" Isaac greeted him excitedly, "Where's your chihuahua?"

"Isaac, I heard about your scarf, I offer you my sincere sympathy."

"Oh, that. It's alright, I just have to work a little bit more for a while to replace it." Isaac simply waved it off, "Nevermind, I had a drink and I felt much better."

"Isaac, are you drunk?" Stiles asked, alarmed.

"Impossible! I just had three glasses of punch."

"Well, I hate to inform you but Scott here spiked the punch."

"Look, your boyfriend's finally here." Isaac suddenly pointed towards somewhere behind Stiles.

"Hey, sorry for leaving early." Theo tapped his shoulder lightly, "Apparently Nolan tipped over a chair as he's a bit clumsy after drunk."

"Kind of like Stiles before his grand reformation." Isaac stated.

"This is your fault, too, mister!" Stiles glared at Scott, in order to make Theo ignore Isaac's line.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because Scott McCalcholic here," Stiles replied, "spiked the punch using a bottle of cognac stolen from my dad."

"Really." Theo hummed, "It made so much sense if so."

"I don't think I need any alcohol tonight." Stiles muttered.

"Why, because of the Miguel incident?" Isaac spoke up loudly.

"Shut up!" Stiles turned around abruptly with an horrified expression. He leapt forward and clapped his hand on Isaac's mouth.

"Miguel incident? Do I need to know?" Theo lifted an eyebrow.

"Absolutely no!" Stiles exclaimed while Isaac nodded enthusiastically.

"Here's what happened, Theo." Scott said smugly, "Basically Mr.Hale once believed that we are a bunch of idiots who can't win anything, so he brought in someone named Braedon in order to win a competition. It turns out to be one of the worst decision he has ever made. She gave Stiles a bottle of whiskey to bribe him."

"So he came to school intoxicated?" Theo smirked.

"No stop asking!"

"No. Haven't you met Mr.Stilinski? He would never let Stiles drink underage if he's around. Instead, Stiles was drinking during the school." Scott continued while Stiles trying to stop him, while Isaac trying to stop him, "When Mr.Hale bump into him accidentally in the hallway...

_"Stiles, are you okay? I'm sor... Wait, Stiles, why would you smell like alcohol?"_

"Ouch."

"But then he replied...

_"Oh, Miguel, you are so hot."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"If you're not my cousin, I would definitely date you. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be in Europe?"_

"And then he threw up on Mr.Hale's shoes." Scott laughed loudly, "Of course Stiles have no cousin at all."

"Scott McCall! We are through!" Stiles yelled while Isaac holding him in a headlock.

"And you, Isaac Lahey, we are best friends for never!"

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now." Isaac laughed hysterically, and he was soon joined by Scott.

"Come on, Theo, let's find Lydia." Stiles dragged his boyfriend away from the laughing duo.

"Okay, that's slightly less fun, I think." Theo commented.

"I'm just so glad that Sebastian's not here, or he would be wreaking havoc by now."

"Or picked the lock of Mrs.Martin's liquor cabinet." Theo agreed.

"Or stripping."

"I certainly don't need that image in my head." Theo frowned at the thought of it.

As they navigated through the crowd, they heard Lydia shrieking into the microphone.

"It tastes like pink! It tastes like pink!! PINK!!!"

"My god, she's going crazy." Stiles facepalmed.

"Are you sure she's sober enough to understand you?" Theo whispered.

"Let's hope so." Stiles stated, "There's still a chance that she's just being dramatic."

He moved forward and cleared his throat.

"Lydia!"

"Excuse me, Warblers." She turned around and spoke in an annoyed tone, "I was trying to enjoy this lovely night so don't interrupt me acting."

"If I am honest, that looked like you losing your mind." Stiles retorted.

"Wow, you really can't appreciate one's talent." Lydia commented dryly, "Speak of which, why would you come to me? Do you need more sangria? We're running low on wine so I suggest a glass of dry Martini."

"Lydia, please give me a cup of whatever tea you made for Jax."

"Why would you need that?" Lydia eyed him suspiciously, at least she tried to.

"Designated driver." Stiles replied, "But I really need to drink something."

"Eucalyptus, ginger and Echinacea, slightly lower than room temperature. Is that alright for you?"

"Why would you... Okay, fine, yes please."

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him, then turned around and walked upstairs towards the kitchen dramatically.

"I thought we agreed that I'm the designated driver." Theo whispered to his ear.

"Now, get yourself a cup of alcohol and enjoy this, I'm officially the designated driver from now on."

"Well, if you say so." Theo grinned, "But I'm a bit curious, why?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Stiles gestured around, "I must be sober when the disaster strikes."

"I could only hope you are wrong."

* * *

"Lydia, is that champagne?" Aiden asked.

"Can't you recognize the flute?"

"Oh, sarcastic Lydia, scary. Alright, I do, but what I want to ask is, where do you get that?"

"Oh, I just took a bottle from my mom's cabinet." Lydia explained plainly, "Not that anyone can get drunk on champagne."

"Highly doubt that." Jackson commented.

"Scott picked the lock again?"

"No, I did." Lydia replied proudly.

"Let's sit down on the stage, okay?" Aiden asked in concern, "You rarely drink that much."

As they say down on the edge of the stage, Jackson spoke up.

"You know, Lydia, I should break something down for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Guys and girls, when they're drunk, usually fall into certain archetypes." Jackson explained.

"How would you know anything about being drunk? You don't even drink." Lydia wondered.

"Exactly. Because I don't drink, I could observe the drunk crowd soberly."

"Why don't we continue?" Aiden suggested.

"Exhibit A—The Warblers. Those who would burst into songs randomly when drunk. Actually quite rare if you ask me."

The Warblers, a.k.a. Corey and Nolan were harmonizing _Take Me Or Leave Me_ from _Rent_ as Stiles, clearly not drunk, try to sing the duet by himself.

"But that would be vocal masturbation." Lydia muttered.

"I'll pretend I never heard that." Jackson continued, "And we could see Erica. Those who would cry and act hysterically when drunk."

"Also known as the weepy drunk." Aiden added.

"You don't love me right? Admit it! Just admit it!" Said girl cried hysterically at her boyfriend, "No! Kiss me." And so they kiss.

"Poor Boyd." Lydia commented.

"Allison and Malia, those who would get angry after alcohol. Unfortunately Scott is their target now."

"I can't believe what you've done to me!" Allison spat angrily, "I used to be able to swim faster than Jackson before we had sex!"

"Really? She could swim that fast?" Aiden questioned. Jackson nodded in response.

"Oh, back off!" Scott dodged a fist coming for his arm, but rammed into Malia in the process.

"Get your crooked trouty jaw out of my way, you fashion disaster!" Malia snapped.

"Chill out!"

"We're really glad that you are not one of those girls." Aiden said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Moving on, we have our Danny boy. Who would turn into a stripper with the aid of alcohol." Jackson continued.

Said boy is performing an elaborate routine on a washing machine, showing off his body.

"You could see why he's the king of gay bars now, right?"

"Okay what the hell..." Aiden casted his eyes down, blushing.

"But that's just hot." Jackson and Lydia chorused.

"That's what usually happened when you got three different sexualities in a group." Jackson added.

"Alright Jax, what's next?" Lydia asked eagerly.

"Then we have Kira and Isaac. Also known as the happy drunk. I guess you could see why."

"Right, they're just laughing hysterically."

"And finally coming back to you, Lydia." Jackson said, "You are one of those who would be craving for physical intimacy after drunk, or even flirting with others. Like right now you are acting needy, hanging all over me, being overly lovey..."

"Which is not cool at all." Aiden added with hints of jealousy.

There's a moment of silence, then Lydia patted both boys on the shoulder and spoke into Aiden's ear.

"Then, what kind of girl is this?"

"You pissed her off, good job." Jackson mouthed at Aiden.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" She stood up and exclaimed loudly, "Who wants to play spin the bottle?!"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Spin the bottle!" She repeated in exhilaration.

"Oh fucking great, she hit the high F." Jackson murmured.

* * *

"Okay, the basic rules." Lydia said as they sat in a loose circle, "someone spins the bottle, the spinner kiss whoever the bottleneck pointed at, and they have a duet."

"Wait, a duet?" Isaac asked in confusion.

"The song would be chosen randomly from a playlist." Lydia continued, "We would spin this bottle on the chessboard here." She put an empty bottle on the board as she spoke.

"Is that an empty Courvoisier bottle?" Ethan whispered at Jackson.

"We would go counterclockwise starting from Malia, okay?"

"Alright! Let me spin!" Said girl spinned the bottle and it came to a stop pointing towards Theo.

"Coyote and Chihuahua! That's smoking hot." Erica said loudly.

"Theo Warbler I'm gonna rock your world." Malia said in excitement as she leaned forward.

"Just a reminder, I own those lips!" Stiles yelled in jealousy.

"Chill out, Elphaba." Jackson whispered.

"What?"

"Because you are green with jealousy."

"Not funny at all, really, but a good try." Stiles commented absentmindedly.

"Deep! Deep!" Danny cheered loudly, followed by almost the entire group, sans Stiles, of course.

"Hey honey, you know what's not cool? This is not a heterosexual commercial, so it's time to move on." He reached forward and separated the two.

"Exactly, I should start to choose the song." Lydia tapped on her computer and pulled up the Spotify player. She chose a certain playlist and started shuffling.

"And the song is..." A more than familiar tune started to play from the speakers.

"Oh fucking no, not that song." Stiles whispered.

"Really?" Jackson questioned quietly, then threw an apologetic look at Stiles.

" _Come What May_ from _Moulin Rouge! the Musical_!" Lydia said in excitement, "Come on Theo Warbler, let's see if you are better than Aaron Tveit himself."

"Not Ewan McGregor?"

"Because nobody could be better than him, sir."

"Come on, Chihuahua, just rock this stage!" Erica whistled.

As the two singers took the stage and the famous rhythm of _Come What May_ started playing, Stiles turned towards his definitely guilty step-brother.

"Why would you piss her off?"

"Technically I didn't, not that it matters anyway." Jackson said, "You know, when Lydia want to do something, she will get to do it."

* * *

"Lydia Martin I hate you!" Stiles hissed into the said girl's ear, " _Come What May_ is special for me. And yet I have to witness my boyfriend duet it with a girl!"

"Blame the Spotify playlist for that, Stiles." Lydia said, clearly unimpressed.

"Why do I think spin the bottle shouldn't even involve singing songs from any playlist?" Stiles retorted sarcastically, "It should be just a kiss, not a kiss and a duet."

"That's because your version is not Lydia Martin's version of the game, thus it is inferior."

"You know what? I..." Stiles' protest was ignored by Lydia, who turned around and walked back towards the crowd, just as Theo and Malia finished their duet.

"That was awesome!" Malia said happily as they walked down the stage, "We should definitely do that again."

"I agree. Our voices sound so good together." Theo grinned.

"Are you sure you are not bi, my dear?" Stiles rushed to Theo's side and pulled him away from the girls.

Lydia, upon hearing his words, threw a smirk towards his direction.

"I'm pretty sure I'm still as gay as the day is long." Theo replied, "But why is Lydia smirking at us?"

"Long story." Stiles sighed, "I will tell you later, but definitely not today."

"Okay, you promised."

"Stiles! Come back!" Isaac yelled, "It's too early for sex!"

"Oh dear, he really has no filter after drunk." Stiles groaned, and pulled a laughing Theo towards the regathered group.

"I really wanted to say 'get a room' but then I decided against it." Lydia commented.

"Shouldn't we be playing your game of the century?" Stiles retorted.

"Right! The game must go on!" She said, "Theo Warbler! Your turn!"

"Me again?" Said Warbler asked, "I need to rest my throat first, or alcohol plus belting out those high notes would destroy my voice."

"I do believe that's exactly her intention, dear." Stiles said, "Don't worry though, I will happily steal a box of Lydia's throat protecting tea for you."

Lydia huffed in annoyance.

"Just spin the bottle, Theo Warbler."

"As you wish." He spinned the bottle and it ended up pointing towards Corey.

“And you have to kiss Teen Chameleon." Erica announced.

"Warbler to Warbler, huh?" Allison smirked, "Awesome."

"You won't be jealous again, right Stiles?" Corey asked.

"I probably will but... You know what? Screw that, just don't start a full-blown make out session in front of me I'll be fine."

"Just kiss already." Erica complained.

The two Warblers kissed and the group wolf-whistled in response.

"Deeper!" Isaac and Allison chanted in unison.

"I think we should stop right now, or Stiles would have a heart attack instead." Corey snickered as he stopped the kiss.

"This is just vicious slandering." Stiles muttered.

"Time to choose a song!" Lydia said happily and tapped on the keyboard to start a new song. They heard the familiar opening notes of Beethoven's Fate.

" _When I Get You Alone_. Robin Thicke." She declared.

"Isn't that song about sex toys?" Corey asked.

"I don't think it's all about that, but definitely not PG rated." Nolan recalled.

"It's a party in private, doesn't have to be PG." Lydia argued.

"Okay then." Theo shrugged, "Let's give it a try."

The two Warblers went up the stage as the famous notes of Symphony No.5 boomed across the room.

( **Theo** , _Corey_ , **_both_** )

 _Baby girl, where you at?_  
_Got no strings, got men attached_  
_Can't stop their feenin' for long, no_ **(ohh, no)**  
_You makin' dogs wanna beg_  
_Breakin' them off your fancy legs_  
_But they make you feel right at home now_  
  
**See, all these illusions just take us too long**  
**And I want you bad**  
**Because you walk pretty**  
**Because you talk pretty**  
**Because you make me sick**  
**And I'm not leavin', 'til you're leavin'**  
  
**Oh, I swear there's something when she's pumpin'**  
**Askin' for a raise**  
**Well, does she want me to carry her home now?**  
**So, does she want me to buy her things?**  
**On my house, on my job, on my loot, my shoes, my shirt**  
**My crew, my mind, my father's last name?**  
  
_**When I get you alone** _  
_**When I get you, you'll know, baby** _  
_**When I get you alone** _  
_**When I get you alone now** _  
_(It's all mine)_

 _ **Come on** (oh yeah, yeah)_  
  
_Baby girl, you the shit_  
_That makes you my equivalent_  
_Well, you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight_ **(alright)**  
_All my dawgs talkin' fast_  
_"Ain't you got some photographs?"_  
_Cause you shook that room like a star, now_ **(Yes, you did, oh)**  
  
**All these intrusions just take us too long**  
**And I want you so bad**  
**Because you walk city**  
**Because you talk city**  
**Cause you make me sick**  
**And I'm not leavin', 'til you're leavin'**  
  
**So I pray to something she ain't bluffin'**  
**Rubbin' up on me now**  
**Well, does she want me to make a vow?** _(Check it)_  
**Well, does she want me to make it now?**  
**On my house, on my job, on my loot, shoes, my voice**  
**My crew, my mind, my father's last name?**  
  
_**When I get you alone** _  
_**When I get you, you'll know, baby** _  
_**When I get you alone** _  
_**When I get you alone now** _  
_(It's all mine)_

 _**Oh no, get you alone baby** _  
_**Oh oh oh oh, thatta girl! You get some** _  
  
**All these intrusions just take us too long**  
**And I want you so bad**  
**Because you walk pretty**  
**Because you talk pretty**  
**Cause you make me sick**  
**And I'm not leavin', 'til you're leavin'**  
  
**But I pray to something when she's pumpin'**  
**Rubbin' up on me now**  
**Want me to break it down?** _(Check it)_  
**Well, did you want me to make it now?**  
**On my house, on my job, on my loot, shoes, my voice**  
**My crew, my mind, my father's last name?**  
  
**_When I get you alone_ **  
**_When I get you, you'll know, girl_ **  
**_When I get you alone_ **  
**_When I get you alone now_ **  
_(It's all mine)_  
  
_**I get you alone** _  
_**When I get you alone** _  
_**I get you alone** _  
_**When I get you alone** _  
_(It's all mine)_

_**Yeah!**_

The crowd cheered in response, and Lydia rested her head on Stiles' shoulder.

"Isn't it grand, Stiles?"

"I'm at the verge of snapping actually." He answered with fake politeness.

"Come here, my dear, I need to reclaim my territory." He said as Theo walked back into the crowd.

"Wolfish kinky." Lydia commented.

"Just shut up please."

* * *

"Who's next?"

"I think it's me." Stiles said reluctantly.

"Great!" Lydia exclaimed happily.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"You're only hallucinating." Lydia dismissed.

"Your eyes are shining with mischievous glamour." Stiles accused.

"You need to drink less." Lydia deadpanned, "Now, spin the bottle because you're wasting this beautiful night."

"Alright, I probably gonna regret this." He signed and spinned the Courvoisier bottle, the bottle soon stopped...

And it was pointing towards one Jackson Whittemore.

"Oh no, what the hell?"

"This is outstanding!" Lydia jumped up and yelled in excitement.

"The universe really hates me." Stiles groaned.

"Lydia, this is incest." Jackson frowned.

"I think it'll be hot." She commented offhandedly, then she jabbed Aiden on his waist.

"Ah! And me, also..."

"Aiden, just wait until Lydia make you kiss Ethan."

The Tweedles stared between Jackson and Lydia, with a horrified expression on their faces.

"I thought games should be fun, not traumatizing." Stiles commented.

"It's not." Lydia dismissed, "Come on, let us have some fun!"

"It's not fun at all right now."

"Just stay still, close you eyes, and let me express our brotherly love." Jackson said.

"Okay...? Don't do anything inappropriate through, we're both very taken." Stiles closed his eyes as told.

Then Jackson kissed him on his left cheek.

"What the hell, on the cheek?" Lydia commented loudly.

"You are not getting any more." Stiles stated plainly.

"You two are no fun." She complained, "Okay then, let's see what your duet song is."

"I really, really hope it would be a song from _Godspell_ or something like that."

"No, Stiles, actually you two will be singing..." Lydia tapped the shuffle button, and a familiar tune started playing.

"What?" Jackson exclaimed loudly.

It is decided. The universe officially hates, no, loathes Stiles Stilinski.

"Are you sure you are not playing a pun with one of their names, Lydia?" Isaac asked carefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lydia said.

"We should be more professional about this." Jackson suggested, "It's just a song we need to perform."

"Just...hit it already." Stiles sighed.

The music started to play, and the two walked on the stage to start their duet.

( _Jackson_ , **Stiles** , **_both_** )

 _ **Ooohoo!**_  
_Let me tell yah now_  
_**Ooh**_  
_When I had you to myself,_  
_I didn't want you around_  
_Those pretty faces always make you_  
_Stand out in a crowd_  
_Someone picked you from the bunch,_  
_One glance is all it took_  
_And now it's much too late for me_  
_To take a second look_  
  
_Oh baby,_  
_Give me one more chance_ **(To show you that I love you)**  
_Won't you please let me_ **(Back in your heart)**  
_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go_ **(Let you go, baby)**  
_But now since I've seen you in his arms_ **(I want you back)**  
  
_Oh I do now_ **(I want you back)**  
_Ooh ooh baby_ **(I want you back)**  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_ **(I want you back)**  
_Na na na na_  
  
**Trying to live without your love**  
**Is one long sleepless night**  
**Let me show you, dear**  
**That I know wrong from right**  
**Every street you walk on,**  
**I leave tear stains on the ground**  
**Followin' the boys I didn't even want around**  
  
**Oh baby,**  
**All I need is one more chance** _(To show you that I love you)_  
**Won't you please let me** _(Back in your heart)_  
**Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go** _(Let you go, baby)_  
**But now since I've seen you in his arms**  
_**Oohoo**_  
  
_**All I want...**_  
_**All I need...**_  
_**All I want!**_  
_**All I need!**_  
  
_Is one more chance_ **(To show you that I love you)**  
_Baby_ **(baby)** _baby_ **(baby)** _baby_ **(baby!)**  
_**I want you back**_  
_Yeah oh baby,_  
_I was blind to let you go_ **(Let you go, baby)**  
_But now since I've seen you in his arms_ **(I want you back)**  
_Yeah oh baby,_  
_I need one more chance, hah_  
**(To show you that I love you)**  
_Oh, baby!_  
_Oh! Oh, oh!_ **(I want you back!)**  
  
**Oh I do now** _(I want you back)_  
**Ooh ooh baby** _(I want you back)_  
**Yeah yeah yeah yeah** _(I want you back)_  
**Na na na na** _(I want you back)_

* * *

"I love this game." Lydia declared, "Who's next?"

"It's Tweedle Gay." Erica said.

"Spin it, Ethan!" Lydia patted said boy on the shoulder.

"Just so you know, Lydia, I will not kiss my twin brother!"

"Lame." She commented.

"Let him kiss Scarf boy, I'll pay for that."

"Erica, you are not helping." Isaac glared.

Sighing, Ethan spinned the bottle, and as it finally stopped, pointing at...

"Danny boy, you get lucky!"

The two meet in middle of the circle and engulfed in a deep kiss. The group cheered while Jackson went rigid.

"Okay! I think we have enough of that!" Jackson spoke up with fake excitement.

"Who's Elphaba now, Jax?" Stiles smirked.

"Shut up." Jackson punched him on the shoulder.

"Duet time!" Lydia said as she shuffled another song.

"Oh, that's... Alright, I think?" Jackson frowned after he heard the opening rhythms.

"Okay, this is going to be epic." She said, " _Don't You Want Me_ , by The Human League."

"That's easy, we sang that song once in Vocal Adrenaline." Ethan smirked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Stiles whispered as the two stepped on the stage with microphones in hand.

( _Ethan_ , **Danny** , **_Both_** )

**You were working as a waiter in a cocktail bar, when I met you...**  
**I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around, turned you into someone new**

**Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet**  
**Success has been so easy for you,**  
**But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now,**  
**And I can put you back down too**

**Don't, don't you want me?**  
**You know I can't believe it**  
**When I hear that you won't see me**

**Don't, don't you want me?**  
**You know I don't believe it**  
**When you say that you don't need me**

_**It's much too late to find** _  
_**You think you've changed your mind** _  
_**You'd better change it back, or we will both be sorry** _

_**Don't you want me, baby?** _  
_**Don't you want me, ohh** _  
_**Don't you want me, baby?** _  
_**Don't you want me, ohh** _

_I was working as a waiter in a cocktail bar_  
_That much is true,_  
_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_  
_Either with or without you_

_The five years we have had have been such good times_  
_I still love you,_  
_But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own_  
_I guess it's just what I must do_

**Don't,** _(Don't,)_  
**Don't you want me?** _(Don't you want me?)_

**You know I can't believe it**

**When I hear that you won't see me.**  
**Don't,** _(Don't,)_

 **Don't you want me?** _(Don't you want me?)_  
**You know I don't believe it**

**When you say that you don't need me.**

_**It's much too late to find.** _  
_**When you think you've changed your mind,** _  
_**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry** _

_**Don't you want me, baby?** _  
_**Don't you want me, ohh** _  
_**Don't you want me, baby?** _  
_**Don't you want me, ohh** _

_**Don't you want me, baby?**_  
_**Don't you want me, ohh**_  
_**Don't you want me, baby?**_ ( _Baby!)_  
_**Don't you want me, oh**_  
_**Don't you want me, baby?**_ **(Baby!)**  
_**Don't you want me, oh!**_  
_**Don't you want me, baby?** (O-oh!)_  
_**Don't you want me, oh**_  
_**Don't you want me, baby?**_

The crowd clapped enthusiastically as the song come to an end. But then the two singers smacked their lips together and started a passionate kiss.

"Is that scripted?" Lydia asked.

"Are they..." Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do believe..." Theo replied in aghast.

"Okay! Enough of this stupid game!" Jackson stood up angrily.

"The Basilisk is awaken!" Stiles said with a panicked voice.

"And the party stops right damn now!" Theo replied in a stage whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic:  
> When I Get You Alone by Robin Thicke  
> I Want You Back by Jackson 5  
> Don't You Want Me by The Human League  
> Come What May from Moulin Rouge! The Musical


End file.
